


Father's day?

by Shotthroughttheheart



Series: Linkeduniverse silly [14]
Category: Linkeduniverse Au - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Cute Ending, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: Wild wanted to celebrate fathers day with Ganon.(Smash bro au with Linkeduniverse au)





	Father's day?

Wild look out from the platform, staring at the setting sun. Usually he watches on top of Peach's Castle. He already sent something to Time. Knowing he is celebrating it with Twilight. 

 

However there was one person whom Wild hasn't considered until he held a conversation with Wind and a younger version of Time.

 

And he wasn't sure where to go with it. He has heard stories of the other versions of Ganons. And so far, Time has told me about his version, talking about how evil he was. But yet here he was now, well Ganon is in his bed currently. 

 

And yet here I am, watching the sun setting. Sighing from my nose, I could feel a headache coming in.

 

Eventually I would need to go back inside and try to sleep. Or what I can get but not after the nightmares that have plagued my sleepless nights.

 

Finally standing up, I felt a large palm on my shoulders. Turning around, Ganon stared at me. Seeing his eyebrow raised, he asked softly, "How are you Wild?"

 

Stopping myself, I watched him for a few seconds. Finally, I stared at his chest then back to his eyes. Seeing him opening his arms, I felt myself being pulled in. 

 

Feeling his arms engulf my small frame. I couldn't help my hands as I grip his cape.

 

"What are doing out here? Shouldn't you be in bed?"

 

I sighed, feeling warmth and safe within his arms. I smiled, "There was a holiday that I used to celebrate with someone important to me,"

 

Looking up at Ganon's eyes, I felt like the sun was rising again. "Will you be that someone, Ganon?"

 

Ganon looked utterly confused. Seeing him nod his head, he sighed softly. Feeling him softly lift me up, he began his slow walk into Peach's castle. 

 

"Clearly you need sleep."

 

I chuckled, feeling his heart beating, reminding me of the other links. "No dad. I wanna celebrate father's day with you." 

 

"We will talk about it when we wake up, Wild."

  
  


I sluggishly said as he shifted me into his arms. With each step and every beat of his heart, I slowly close my eyes and dreamed.


End file.
